A Big Surprise
by Eclipse-Vamp
Summary: Alice tells Jasper something special on his birthday. All Human. Fluffy!


**A/N: I just thought of this as I was watching Malcolm in the Middle (best show ever!). I have no idea why. It's full of fluff and I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: A Big Surprise**

**Summary: Alice tells Jasper something special on his birthday. All Human**

_**Alice POV**_

I drummed my fingers on my desk, completely and totally bored. My lunch hour was coming up and I couldn't wait for that.

"Hey, Rosalie," I smiled as my best friend walked past my desk she smiled back at me.

"Hey, Alice," she replied. "I was wondering if we could do lunch sometime."

"Yeah," I agreed, grabbing my day planner. "What's a good day for you?"

"Well, any Tuesday or Friday," she said as I flipped through my book. I looked at the full calendar and saw a date circled two weeks ago. Huh. That's funny. I'm two weeks late…I'M TWO WEEKS LATE!! I dropped the book, shocked and happy at the same time. "Alice? You okay?" I nodded, not able to find my voice. "You sure?"

"Yeah…it's just…I'm late," I said, the words cut open my numb state and I was suddenly ecstatic. Rosalie squealed.

"Have you taken a test?" Rosalie asked and I shook my head.

"I just found out two seconds ago, Rose!" I teased her playfully as we continued squealing. My watch beeped. "Oh, it's my lunch hour. I have to go." Rosalie gave me one last congratulatory hug before I walked to my car and drove off towards a Subway. I ordered a Veggie Delight and sat down, devouring it. Fifteen minutes had passed as I threw away my remains and ran out to my car to go to a Walgreens and grab some things. Jasper's birthday was today and I had to get him a card (the rest of his gifts were wrapped and hidden in my trunk of my car). I also had to get a pregnancy test. I squealed again as I turned the corner and pulled into the Walgreens parking lot. I got out of my car in a hurry and quickly bought a blank card with a cute puppy on the front. I grabbed a pregnancy test and had the lady check my stuff out. I soon paid her and returned to my work with half an hour to spare. I quickly ran into the bathroom and took the test. It was the longest five minutes of my life and I kept tapping my foot and biting my nails (a bad habit I had picked up in sixth grade). The five minutes were finally up and I saw the pink plus sign. I jumped up and down just as Rose walked into the bathroom.

"Alice?" she asked and I showed her the test. We both started jumping up and down like little girls.

"Don't tell Jazz," I said and she nodded. "You can tell Em, but don't tell Jazz. I have an idea of how to tell him.

"Okay," she said and we discussed everything about babies, since Rosalie had two already: a little boy named Michael and a brand new baby girl named Samantha. Too soon we had to get back to work.

_**Jasper POV**_

I finished up with my last client and drove home, excited and nervous at what Alice had planned for me for my big 2-5. I sighed knowing that she'd throw me a HUGE party even if she knew I hated being in the spotlight. I parked in the driveway, surprised that there weren't a large amount of cars anywhere in sight. I grabbed my briefcase and walked through the front door.

"Happy birthday!" Alice said and gave me a big kiss before letting me go into my bedroom and change into more casual clothes. She sat on the couch with big presents in front of her.

"Whoa!" I said and she handed me the first one. I gently took the wrapping paper off of it, making sure not to tear any of the paper just to tease Alice. She hated it when I took too long. The box was big and I gently took the tape off of it to reveal a bunch of books. I realized they were the encyclopedias I had been wanting. "Aw, thanks." I said and Alice handed me the next gift. This box was much smaller. I opened it and saw that she had gotten me a Rolex. "Thanks." I said again. I opened up the next one and saw that it was a bunch of new shirts. I faked a glare at her, causing my wife to laugh her wonderful laugh.

"Okay," Alice said slowly. "This gift is probably the best one ever and it's not only just for you." My eyebrows crushed together as she handed me an envelope with the word _Jasper_ scribbled on top. I opened it, curious and saw a puppy panting on the front. I opened the card and read Alice's writing

_J is for Jubilant_

_A is for Amazing_

_S is for Stunning_

_P is for Philosophical_

_E is for Entertaining_

_R is for Reliable_

_That's only six reasons why I love you beyond words. Sorry (well, not really) that I'm two weeks late!_

I looked up at her.

"My birthday's today," I said slowly. "Not two weeks ago. You're not late."

Alice laughed, bouncing in her seat.

"Continue reading!" she ordered and I did.

_I love you, Daddy! Love, Mommy._

"What?" I asked, rereading the card. "You're two weeks late?!" Alice smiled and pulled a small object out of her pocket. There was a tiny pink sign at the end of it.

"Happy birthday, Daddy," she squealed. I blinked twice before the words sunk in. I was going to be a dad. I laughed.

"I'm going to be a father!" I said picking Alice up and swirling her around, dancing to the music she had set up in the background. "A daddy! A daddy!" Alice just kept on giggling nonstop. I gave her a big kiss. This was the best birthday a man could ever ask for.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I wrote it in about half an hour (that's a long time for me). I hope you liked this! Please leave a review. No flames!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


End file.
